New Pegasus (Hidden Legacy)
New Pegasus (originally called Las Pegasus) was the last standing pre-war city in the Mohoofe Wasteland and the main location of Fallout Equestria: Hidden Legacy. History Pre-War Las Pegasus was an entertainment center of Western Equestria, notable for its gambling establishments. It was also the hometown of the disgraced Wonderbolt Wind Rider. During the war, Las Pegasus was the center of the RoPony Corporation that aided the technological advancements of Equestria during the war under Wind Rider's command. During the War, the corporation built up the defenses of the city to prepare for a Megaspell apocalypse that Wind Rider believed was coming. When the Last Day came, a Balefire bomb detonated on the outskirts of the city, but most of the defenses held. New Pegasus The city was rebuilt under the control of Wind Rider and the Three Families into New Pegasus, but not all was well. Like the rest of the Pegasi cities, New Pegasus was cut off from the Wasteland following the Last Day, and it soon became the target of the Grand Pegasus Enclave. The Enclave launched several attacks against New Pegasus over the next 200 years, but they never broke through their defenses. Eventually, these forces were pulled back when preparations for the invasion of the Wasteland began. Opening Up After the Day of Sunshine and Rainbows, New Pegasus was opened to the Wasteland. After several years, contact with the New Canterlot Republic was made, and the Treaty of New Pegasus was signed by the Three Families and the NCR ambassador Sterling Silver. Sterling Silver along with General Gavin still are in New Pegasus to maintain the NCR's presence in the area. Structure New Pegasus is run by the Three Families, all of which ultimately answer to Wind Rider. Wind Rider The de-facto ruler of New Pegasus, Wind Rider runs everything from his Crusader Maneframe in the Lucky Horseshoe casino. He rarely interferes in the affairs of the city, only maintaining the defenses and getting involved when he feels its necessary. The most recent instance of this was when the daughter of Rainbow Dash, Rain Runner, arrived in the city. The Three Families The Three Families make up most of the leadership of New Pegasus, running the casinos and most of the day-to-day control of the city. The Chairponies A group of Earth Ponies that run the Double Diamond Casino, Crystal Belle seems to have been in some sort of gambling debt to them. Very little is known about them other than that their leader's name is Lucky. The Omaretas A group of Pegasus that runs the Tartarus Gate Casino, they seem to show favoritism to Pegasi, which Rain Runner managed to take advantage of when she had to visit the casino. Its currently run by Bluejay after the death of the previous leader. ??? The Third Family is unknown at this time. Details New Pegasus was constructed as a hybrid Cloud and Ground based city by constructing it into the side of a mountain, earning it the title "The City of Sin in the Skies." Trivia * New Pegasus was based on the city of New Vegas from Fallout: New Vegas. Category:Locations Category:Fallout Equestria: Hidden Legacy